My Weakness
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love. But to you I gave my affection right from the start.


**Title: **My Weakness  
**Pairing: **Megan/Larry, Megan/?  
**Rating: **FRMT  
**Summary: **I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love. But to you I gave my affection right from the start.  
**Timeline: **Mid Season 3  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs or the Characters. The Lyrics used in the summary are from 'The Weakness in Me'. No Copyright Infringement is intended.

xx

The night was chilly as Megan and Larry left the movie theatre. Something the Professor said made her chuckle and smile happily, as she looped her arm through his. A young couple brushed past them, smiling and laughing just as they were and the thought that they were alike made her smile even more.

Leaning against her car, Megan shivered a little and pulled her overcoat tighter around her. "Tonight was fun," she almost whispered, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her keys.

Larry flashed her a smile and nervously shifted from one foot to the other. Megan didn't need her behaviour analysis training to see that he wanted to kiss her, unwilling to end their date. She slid her hand up his chest, across his shoulder and up his neck, burying her fingers in his hair and pulling him close.

Time around them stopped as they kissed slowly; it always seemed to, as though the Physicist had perfected some way to manipulate time. His hands were on her waist and she was all for asking him to come back to her apartment when her cell phone rang, bringing them both back to reality with a startling crash.

The CalSci Professor took a step back, studying her as he caught his breath. The moon was full and it's light illuminated the left side of her face beautifully as she pushed her hair behind her ear and glanced at the silver watch adorning her wrist. It had been a present from one of her team-mates on her birthday, although Larry found it was difficult to recall who it had been, he knew it must be special to her as she had been wearing it every day since.

Megan snapped the phone closed and Larry didn't need her to say the words, he knew their date was over. Something's had to come first and being with someone like Megan, that something was always work.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hot breath ghosting across his lips as she gave him a good bye kiss. "You know I wouldn't if it wasn't import…"

Larry placed a finger over her lips, silencing her apologies with a whispered statement assuring her that he understood. He unlocked the door for her, smiling as she got in and waving as she slowly drove of into the night and to her duty.

xx

She pulled up in front of the building and glanced at the illuminated clock on the dashboard. It was twenty minutes later than she had said she would arrive, but evening traffic had been re-routed on her usual route and she had been forced to find an alternative path to reach her destination.

The light from the car and the streetlight above lit the area well enough for her to reapply her lipstick and fix her hair so she looked presentable. She shut the engine off and slid out of the car, heading to the building she was parked in front of. Megan was stood on the top step when she activated the car's automatic lock and alarm system before heading into the building.

Floors above her, the curtains on an apartment window ruffled as they fell back into place.

As always, she didn't knock when she reached apartment 1213. The door was always open when she arrived and she had been told on many occasions that there was no need for her to feel like a guest.

The apartment appeared to be empty and she would have been worried if the television hadn't been playing some sporting event and the kitchen light hadn't been on.

Instead of announcing her arrival, she slowly unbuttoned her coat and slid it off her shoulders. Finding a spare hook on the coat stand and toeing her heeled shoes off she sighed with relief, glad to be comfortable once more.

Familiar hands slid around her waist and she leant back against the other's muscled chest, tipping her head to the side and sighing contentedly when a soft kiss was placed on her neck.

"You're late." The voice was neither accusatory nor mad; it was a simple statement not intended to mean anything more or less than what it said.

Megan turned in the other's embrace, sliding her hands up his arms feeling the well-defined muscles of his biceps under her fingertips. "There was traffic," she whispered, leaning her head forward and pressing their lips together chastely. "Plus, I was on a date." She didn't know why she felt the need to add an extra comment; maybe it was to reiterate that he wasn't the only man in her life.

Colby frowned for a moment before his brain realised what she was implying. "With Fleinhardt, right, it's Friday." He nodded a little. "Well, if you'd like to get back to your date, I won't stop you." Neither moved away and the corners of his mouth quickly turned upwards in a smile.

Not for the first time, Megan found herself smiling in response. She couldn't help finding the other Special Agent's smile very contagious. "You knew I was on a date tonight, that's why you called." As with his previous comment, she wasn't accusatory or angry with him.

He lowered his eyes and looked at her though his eyelashes. "Maybe I wanted to see you in something other than a professional capacity," he admitted. He took her hands in his, running his thumbs over the backs and wrists, feeling the silver and diamonds of the watch he had purchased for her.

This time when their mouths met, passion over took them and it wasn't long before they had to move it to the bedroom where they could properly reacquaint themselves with the other's body.

xx

A bird chirping outside Colby's window awoke Megan with a start and she sat up, looking around blindly for the intruder. She sighed with relief when she saw the tiny animal sitting on the window ledge.

Her lover was still sleeping soundly beside her. His tanned and toned body twisted in the sheets, his head was turned towards her and she couldn't help smile at how peaceful he always looked when he slept. She wondered if the same could be said for her.

Pulling an old football shirt from his drawer Megan padded out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her and heading into the kitchen. There were only three kinds of foods in Colby Granger's kitchen: Milk, beer and Lucky Charms. Whenever Megan was staying over for longer than one night, she always found herself bringing grocery bags full of food so she wouldn't starve to death.

Pouring herself a bowl of cereal she slid into a chair, pulling her leg up against her chest as she munched thoughtfully. Looking back she couldn't remember exactly when her relationship with Colby had begun. There had been no moment when their eyes met across a crowded room and their bodies melted against each other as they declared their undying love.

Colby had been the first man in a long time to make her feel like she was worthy of his attention and affection. She knew she loved him, there was no doubt in her mind about that. Every touch made her come alive in places she hadn't even realised were deceased. The stability and closeness was something she had craved all her life and had begun to doubt whether she would find.

When Larry came into her life, her and Colby's relationship had been going through a bad patch. Harsh words had been exchanged and valuable items had been destroyed in fits of rage and desperation. Larry had been there for her, not realising he was her safety: the thing to keep her sane as she watched her secret world fall down at her feet.

She looked up when Colby entered the room, looking dishevelled and weary in his sweat pants. He offered her a lopsided smile as he crossed the room and tore the fridge open. "You're out of milk," she commented, teasingly scooping up another spoon full of cereal.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No problem." His voice was scratchy as he leant in, pressing a soft kiss on her lips before removing the bowl from her hands, much to her protest. "These are good," he murmured around a mouth full of stars and hearts.

Instead of stealing her breakfast back, she simply leant back in her chair and watched him eat as she remembered the day they reconciled their differences.

It had been after a particularly hard case and, not willing to go home just yet, Megan had taken a walk in the park, not caring that it was raining. Colby had followed her with an umbrella and made some excuse about not wanting to see her ill. She was in the middle of giving him a tirade of abuse for following her like she was some common criminal, when he covered her mouth with his, ultimately silencing the profiler.

That had been eight months ago and she was still seeing Larry every other Friday and on Thursdays. Working with Colby and hiding their relationship was harder the second time around than it had been the first. There were times they still felt like teenagers and couldn't keep their hands off each other. But they also knew they had to be careful: if they got caught the consequences could potentially be disastrous for both of them. Inter office relationships were generally frowned upon, not to mention what the truth would do to Larry and their friendship which she held so dear.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Colby demanded, drinking the remainder of the milk from the bowl.

Megan laughed when she saw little droplets of milk clinging to his upper lip. Slowly she rose, standing on her toes and licking the stray milk from his face. "I love you," she whispered, resting her forehead against his before kissing him softly.

He smiled against her lips and returned the endearment, placing the bowl on the table and pulling her against him. "Want to go back to bed?" he suggested, his eyes glistening mischievously as he pressed against her to ensure his meaning was not mistaken in anyway.

Chasing him back to the bedroom she wondered how it was possible to love two men at once. But when she saw Colby lying on the bed waiting for her, she knew how lucky she was to have found a guy who loved her despite her relationship with another man. One day the truth would come out and it wouldn't be pretty, but until then she was going to enjoy every second of both relationships.

xx


End file.
